Dans le feu de l'action
by carlotte
Summary: Danny a disparu depuis 3 mois, maintenant c'est au tour de Sam. Martin est au centre de l'affaire. Un ultimatum est posé, vont ils les retrouver à temps?


Il était tard ce soir là, tout le monde était partit et il s'était retrouvé seul au douzième étage du FBI. L'équipe avait retrouvé Mélinda, une adolescente de 17 ans qui avait fugué dans l'Ohaïo pour rejoindre son petit ami. Mais Martin ne pensait pas à elle, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du calendrier : le 12 c'est à dire le lendemain, 3 mois déjà, et 2 mois que l'affaire avait été classé dont la terrible conclusion était : " L'agent Taylor a disparu dans l'exercice de ses fonctions ".  
Personne dans l'équipe ne l'avait abandonné : chaque soir Viv' priait pour qu'il aille bien, Sam faisait jouer ses contacts, Jack allait sur les lieux comme pour s'assurer si cela n'avait pas été qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Mais Martin était de loin le plus affecté de tous, chaque minute de son temps libre était consacré à Danny, il connaissait le dossier par cœur et il ne cessait de revivre cette terrible journée. Tout s'était joué en 10 minutes, en 10 minutes sa vie avait basculé.

Flash back, 3 mois plus tôt 

Toute l'équipe était au siège du FBI, elle recherchait un enfant de 5 ans nommé Anthony Kalvindes. Ses parents étant richissime, tous étaient persuadés que c'était la raison de sa disparition. Il y avait eu plusieurs demandes de rançons mais elles s'étaient avérées être des impostures. Mais plus le temps passait, plus les chances de retrouver Anthony vivant diminuaient. C'est alors que Danny avait reçu un appel sur son portable.   
Danny : Taylor ?  
Interlocuteur : Danny vient avec Martin à l'entrepôt 5, Anthony y sera.  
Danny : Qui êtes vous ?  
Mais déjà l'individu avait raccroché, Danny entraîna Martin à l'écart et lui expliqua la situation. Ils décidèrent de mettre le reste de l'équipe au courant et malgré les réticences de Jack assurant qu'il s'agissait d'un canular. Martin et Danny se rendirent à l'entrepôt 5.

L'entrepôt 5

L'entrepôt n'était pas très grand et aucun des deux agents ne savaient si le mystérieux interlocuteur viendrait et encore moins s'il détenait Anthony. C'était l'hiver à New York et la nuit était déjà tombée. Avec la neige et le verglas les principaux axes étaient coupés. Martin se posta à l'entrée de l'entrepôt tandis que Danny se posta à la sortie, ils étaient sur de ne pas rater l'homme. Chacun des deux agents avaient pris une voiture au cas où une course poursuite devrait avoir lieu. Ils communiquaient donc avec leur radios.  
Danny : Martin tu es prêts ?  
Martin : Affirmatif et toi ?  
Danny : Pour moi c'est ok   
Martin : J'espère qu'il arrivera vite, je suis en train de geler sur place.  
Danny : Pense à Sam  
Martin : Quoi !  
Danny : Arrêtes ça se voit que vous êtes fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et que vous passez de bonnes nuits…   
Martin : Ouais bon ça va tu ne vas pas rentrer dans les détails.  
Danny : Je te remercie de m'avoir fait gagner 20$  
Martin : Tu as osé parier ! Avec qui ?  
Danny : Je ne suis pas du genre à dénoncer mais Vivian est très joueuse.  
Martin (mort de rire) : J'vous déteste et…   
Et la conversation fût interrompue, Martin regarda sa radio pourtant il y avait encore du réseau. Après avoir essayé de contacter Danny par radio et sur son portable mais ce qui s'avéra être des échecs, il pensa qu'il fallait mieux le rejoindre que de toute façon leur mission avait échoué.  
Au moment où il voulut redémarrer sa voiture, celle ci refusa de faire plus de 5 mètres. Le moteur avait gelé, Martin poussa des jurons et il lui fallut au moins dix minutes pour que sa voiture redémarre. Il se dirigea donc vers la sortie pour récupérer Danny, en rigolant d'avance la tête que ferait son collègue si sa voiture aussi avait gelé. Lorsqu'il vu la voiture de Danny à quelques mètres de lui, Martin s'étonna de ne pas voir son collègue lui faire de grands signes. Il descendit de sa voiture mais n'aperçut Danny nul part. Sa voiture était grande ouverte et à la place de Danny se trouvait Anthony tremblant de froid et de peur. Martin fit plusieurs fois le tour de l'entrepôt pour tenter de voir son collègue mais il dût s'obliger à constater l'impensable : Danny avait disparu, nous étions le 12 janvier.  
Les semaines s'étaient enchaînées sans qu'aucun indices ne soient découverts, aucune demande de rançons ou de libérations sans conditions. L'équipe avait enquêté sans relâche jour et nuit à chercher le moindre indice ou à écouter d'éventuels témoins. La description qu'Anthony avait faites aux fédéraux et aux psychologues étaient trop vague. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus des lieux où il avait été mise à part l'entrepôt. D'après les analyses il avait été drogué. Martin avait donné son numéro de portable au parents d'Anthony au cas où il se souviendrai de quelque chose. Cinq jours plus tard ils avaient appelé disant qu'Anthony hurlait le prénom de Martin à chacun de ses cauchemars. Martin repassa alors tous ses dossiers en boucle, les criminels qu'ils avaient fait arrêter et qui avaient été libéré, les familles d'enfants retrouvés trop tard mais aucun ne collait au profils, pareils dans les dossiers de Danny. Il ne se décourageait pas jusqu'au jour où on lui avait dit qu'il allait devoir penser à autre chose qu'à Danny, l'affaire était classée. Depuis ce jour sa vie s'était effondrée : sam l'avait quitté, il ne cessait de recevoir des blâmes de la part de Jack car son travail devenait médiocre.

Fin du flash back, retour au siège du FBI, Martin seul

Voilà, les 12 coups de minuit venaient de retentir, nous étions le 12 avril. Trous mois que nous t'avons abandonné, trois mois que nous n'entendons plus tes blagues salaces. Je sais que tu es vivants et peu importe le temps qu'il faudra, je te retrouverai vivant.  
Et comme si quelqu'un parvenait à lire dans ses pensées , la sonnerie de son téléphone portable retentit. C'était un appel en privé, il ne pouvait pas voir le numéro.  
Martin : Fitzgerald ?  
Inconnu(e) : Martin mon ami !  
Martin : Qui êtes vous ?  
Inconnu(e) : Tu m'as déjà paru beaucoup plus calme. As tu retrouvé ton ami ? Comment s'appelle t il déjà? Danniel, non? Jack, Sam, Viv', euh attends tu sais j'ai jamais eu vraiment de mémoire. Ah oui Danny Taylor...

Martin: Où est Danny? Dites le moi, que voulez vous en échange?

inconnu(e): Je n'ai plus rien à attendre ma vie a été brisée le 12 février d'une certaine année, il ne me reste que la vengeance.

Martin: Je vous jure que lorsque je vous retrouverai...

inconnu(e): Du calme Martin, comme tu as abandonné Danny il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler.

Sam : Martin, ne te laisse pas faire

Martin: Sam! Où es tu?

inconnu(e): Ne pose pas de questions Marty, retrouve moi pour retrouver tes amis

Martin: Mais...

Mais déjà l'individu avait raccroché. Martin appela Viv' et Jack. Ce dernier arriva le premier, visiblement affecté par la disparition de son petit ange comme il aimait l'appeler au temps où ils étaient ensemble. Vivian arriva quelques minutes plus tard, les traits tirés mais tout de suite prête pour réconforter Martin. Celui ci ne cessait de penser à Danny et Sam: le premier était son meilleur ami et la seconde sa petite princesse qu'in n'avait pas su garder. Il les avait maintenant perdu tous les deux. Martin leur repassa l'enregistrement.

Vivian: ça à l'air d'être une vengeance personnelle.

Jack: qui pourrais t'en vouloir autant?

Martin ne répondit pas, il semblait réfléchi, puis tout à coup il sembla avoir une idée.

Martin: Il faut que je vérifie quelques chose

Il pianota sur son ordinateur et en quelques secondes une photo apparue à l'écran. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui avait l'air baraqué mais d'apparences il n'était pas dangereux. Pourtant il suffisait d'écouter Martin pour comprendre une toute autre vérité.

Martin: Je vous présente Edmond Rosales, 32 ans. Il a échoué à Quantico malgré un diplôme de haut niveau en chimie et un bac en poche. disons qu'il n'avait pas les bonnes motivations.

Jack: Et comment ce charmant garçon est devenu ravisseur d'agents fédéraux?

Et pendant ce temps

Danny: Pourquoi avez vous enlevé Sam, vous m'aviez moi!

Rosales: Ton copain, ne va pas assez vite à mon goût il faut bien le presser un petit peu. Maintenant réveille là!

Danny: Vous l'avez frappé! Comment voulez vous qu'elle récupère en si peu de temps!

Rosales (dans une rage soudaine): Réveille là!

Danny (prit de panique): D'accord, d'accord, mais baissez votre arme avant sinon elle s'évanouira aussitôt.

Rosales: Mouais

Il rangea son revolver dans son étui.

Danny (doucement): Sam... Sam réveille toi c'est Danny

Sam: Danny?

Danny (la prenant sur son torse): Oui je suis là

Sam: Où sommes nous?

Puis elle aperçue son ravisseur

Sam: Pourquoi est on ici?

Rosales: Tu demanderas ça à ton copain Martin?

Sam: qu'avez vous contre Martin?

Rosales: Assez posez de question, maintenant prenez les vêtements qui sont dans ce carton et allez vous changez derrière ce paravent.

retour au FBI

Martin: Rosales était dans la même promo que moi à Quantico mais il a échoué et c'est moi qui ai été prit à sa place. Il m'a juré de se venger mais je n'ai pas pris ses menaces au sérieux. Ensuite je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui pendant 2 ans, puis un jour ma patrouille chez les cols blancs avons été pris dans une fusillade, deux de mes collègues et amis y sont resté, nous avons pu riposter en tuant deux des malfaiteurs mais un dernier a réussi à s'échapper, j'ai cru reconnaître le regard perçant de Rosales mais bien sur mes pensées ne constituaient pas des preuves. Après l'affaire j'ai reçu des lettres et des appels anonymes. Je l'ai même surpris plusieurs fois à me suivre à Seattle.

Jack: Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dénoncé?

Martin: Deux de mes amis venaient de mourir par ma faute, la majorité de la brigade était prête à m'arrêter pour complicité de meurtres sur agents de la force publique. C'est pour ça que mes supérieurs ont préférés me muter ici.

Vivian: Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivée.

Jack: A ton avis est ce que ce type peut tuer Sam et Danny?

Martin: Je ne le pense pas, je pense qu'il va nous recontacter, il fait tout ça pour me déstabiliser. Je vais lui téléphoner moi même pour lui dire que j'ai compris que c'est lui qui ai derrière tout ça.

Vivian: n'oublie pas qu'il nous surveille

Martin: Il ne nous surveille pas, il était très nul en informatique

Jack: Comment fait il alors?

Martin: Il voulait s'engager au département des sciences du comportement à Quantico.

Vivian: Il a donc deviné que tu te servais d'un magnétophone.

Martin: Où est Danny? Dites le moi, que voulez vous en échange?

inconnu(e): Je n'ai plus rien à attendre ma vie a été brisée le 12 février d'une certaine année, il ne me reste que la vengeance.

Martin: Je vous jure que lorsque je vous retrouverai...

inconnu(e): Du calme Martin, comme tu as abandonné Danny il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler.

Sam : Martin, ne te laisse pas faire

Martin: Sam! Où es tu?

inconnu(e): Ne pose pas de questions Marty, retrouve moi pour retrouver tes amis

Martin: Mais...

Mais déjà l'individu avait raccroché. Martin appela Viv' et Jack. Ce dernier arriva le premier, visiblement affecté par la disparition de son petit ange comme il aimait l'appeler au temps où ils étaient ensemble. Vivian arriva quelques minutes plus tard, les traits tirés mais tout de suite prête pour réconforter Martin. Celui ci ne cessait de penser à Danny et Sam: le premier était son meilleur ami et la seconde sa petite princesse qu'in n'avait pas su garder. Il les avait maintenant perdu tous les deux. Martin leur repassa l'enregistrement.

Vivian: ça à l'air d'être une vengeance personnelle.

Jack: qui pourrais t'en vouloir autant?

Martin ne répondit pas, il semblait réfléchi, puis tout à coup il sembla avoir une idée.

Martin: Il faut que je vérifie quelques chose

Il pianota sur son ordinateur et en quelques secondes une photo apparue à l'écran. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui avait l'air baraqué mais d'apparences il n'était pas dangereux. Pourtant il suffisait d'écouter Martin pour comprendre une toute autre vérité.

Martin: Je vous présente Edmond Rosales, 32 ans. Il a échoué à Quantico malgré un diplôme de haut niveau en chimie et un bac en poche. disons qu'il n'avait pas les bonnes motivations.

Jack: Et comment ce charmant garçon est devenu ravisseur d'agents fédéraux?

Et pendant ce temps

Danny: Pourquoi avez vous enlevé Sam, vous m'aviez moi!

Rosales: Ton copain, ne va pas assez vite à mon goût il faut bien le presser un petit peu. Maintenant réveille là!

Danny: Vous l'avez frappé! Comment voulez vous qu'elle récupère en si peu de temps!

Rosales (dans une rage soudaine): Réveille là!

Danny (prit de panique): D'accord, d'accord, mais baissez votre arme avant sinon elle s'évanouira aussitôt.

Rosales: Mouais

Il rangea son revolver dans son étui.

Danny (doucement): Sam... Sam réveille toi c'est Danny

Sam: Danny?

Danny (la prenant sur son torse): Oui je suis là

Sam: Où sommes nous?

Puis elle aperçue son ravisseur

Sam: Pourquoi est on ici?

Rosales: Tu demanderas ça à ton copain Martin?

Sam: qu'avez vous contre Martin?

Rosales: Assez posez de question, maintenant prenez les vêtements qui sont dans ce carton et allez vous changez derrière ce paravent.

retour au FBI

Martin: Rosales était dans la même promo que moi à Quantico mais il a échoué et c'est moi qui ai été prit à sa place. Il m'a juré de se venger mais je n'ai pas pris ses menaces au sérieux. Ensuite je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui pendant 2 ans, puis un jour ma patrouille chez les cols blancs avons été pris dans une fusillade, deux de mes collègues et amis y sont resté, nous avons pu riposter en tuant deux des malfaiteurs mais un dernier a réussi à s'échapper, j'ai cru reconnaître le regard perçant de Rosales mais bien sur mes pensées ne constituaient pas des preuves. Après l'affaire j'ai reçu des lettres et des appels anonymes. Je l'ai même surpris plusieurs fois à me suivre à Seattle.

Jack: Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dénoncé?

Martin: Deux de mes amis venaient de mourir par ma faute, la majorité de la brigade était prête à m'arrêter pour complicité de meurtres sur agents de la force publique. C'est pour ça que mes supérieurs ont préférés me muter ici.

Vivian: Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivée.

Jack: A ton avis est ce que ce type peut tuer Sam et Danny?

Martin: Je ne le pense pas, je pense qu'il va nous recontacter, il fait tout ça pour me déstabiliser. Je vais lui téléphoner moi même pour lui dire que j'ai compris que c'est lui qui ai derrière tout ça.

Vivian: n'oublie pas qu'il nous surveille

Martin: Il ne nous surveille pas, il était très nul en informatique

Jack: Comment fait il alors?

Martin: Il voulait s'engager au département des sciences du comportement à Quantico.

Vivian: Il a donc deviné que tu te servais d'un magnétophone.

Martin: Exactement

Jack: Assez bavardé, appelle le!

Martin rechercha le numéro de Rosales dans son ordinateur et composa le numéro. Le répondeur se mit en route:

"Bonjour Marty, tu es bien sur le répondeur de ton ami Edmond Rosales, laisse un message après le bip sonore merci"

Martin: Salut Edmond, figures toi que tu es suspecté d'enlèvement d'agents fédéraux, j'essaie de te défendre mais il faut absolument que tu me rappelles.

Vivian: J'espère que ça va marché

Pendant ce temps

Danny: Un costard et une robe de soirée? Mais

Rosales: Pose pas de questions et enfile les

Danny: Pourquoi?

Rosales: Moi aussi tout le monde était gentil avec moi, c'est après que ça c'est dégradé. Donc pour vous c'est les paillettes avant le sang.

Sam: Moi qui pensais mourir, en jogging baskets avec un gilet par balle marqué FBI.

Danny: T'inquiètes pas on va s'en sortir.

Après s'être habillé, Rosales les menotta autour d'un poteau, ils étaient donc assis face à face.

Rosales: Je reviens

Sam: A ton avis à quoi tout ça rime t il?

Danny: Je ne sais pas mais ils ont intérêt à nous retrouver et vite

Rosales revînt quelques minutes plus tard, avec plusieurs plats qui sentaient plutôt bons.

Rosales: Je vous ai laissé tout juste assez d'écart pour que vous ayez juste à mettre la tête dans le plat pour attraper les aliments. Bonne soirée, au fait vous risquez de ne plus me voir avant l'heure fatidique alors bonne digestion.

Sam: Il a toujours été comme ça?

Danny: Euh non, en fait je ne l'avait jamais vu et j'ai dût dormir pendant au moins deux mois, car il ne cessait de me droguer.

Sam: Il me semblait bien que tes yeux bruns viraient aux rouges.

Au FBI

Jack: ça fait 15 minutes maintenant

Soudain le portable se mit à sonner

Vivian: Essaie de le faire parler un maximum pour le localiser

Martin: Fitzgerald?

interlocuteur?

Martin: Euh non maman ce n'est pas le moment

Martin: Désolé c'était ma mère

Vivian et Jack ne purent s'empêcher de sourire

Ils restèrent comme ça encore une demi heure environ, c'était rageant de savoir ses amis et prisonniers et ne pas savoir que faire pour les sortir de cette situation. Quand est ce que ce malade allait il rappeler? Enfin au bout d'une demi heure la sonnerie du téléphone rompue le silence.

Martin: Fitzgerald?

Edmond: Hey salut, je viens d'avoir ton message et je te propose un jeu

Martin: Donne moi la preuve que Danny est vivant

Edmond: C'est moi qui fixe les règles

Martin: Je ne jouerai pas tant que je ne saurai pas si Danny est vivant

Edmond (après un silence): D'accord je te le passe

Rosales revînt alors dans la pièce où il retenait les deux agents, ces derniers n'avait encore rien mangé

Rosales: tient c'est ton copain

Danny: Ne vous laissez pas faire, on va bien, on est en costard.

Martin: En costard?

Rosales: Oh comme c'est émouvant ces retrouvailles malheureusement c'est la dernière fois que tu parlais à Danny. Maintenant voilà les règles du jeu.

Martin: nous t'écoutons

Edmond: tient Jack et Viv' sont là aussi, bonjour à vous deux. Je vous laisse un délai de deux jours, je vais me balader dans New York, si vous me retrouver je vous dis où ils sont.

Martin: Et sinon?

Edmond: Pendant que moi je serai en train de bronzer de l'autre côté du globe, vos copains bronzeront sous la lampe de la morgue. 3...2...1...0 Le jeu commence maintenant!

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha

Vivian (écœurée) : Il prend ça pour un jeu

Martin: Ouaip, Qu'est ce que tu proposes Jack?

Mais Jack était perdu dans ses pensées, il pensait aux merveilleux moments intimes qu'il avait passé avec Sam, il la revoyait en danger dans cette librairie. Puis il eu un autre flash le ramenant à la disparition de Raphaël Alvarez, le frère de Danny. Ce dernier avait paniqué et n'était vraiment pas bien moralement. Jack le considérait presque comme un ami. Ils avaient besoin de lui mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Martin: Jack?

Jack: hum... désolé

Martin: que faisons nous?

Jack: Je pense que le mieux est d'abord de faire circuler un maximum d'avis de recherche, ce malade a bien dit qu'il resterait sur New-York. Ensuite je pense qu'il faudrait concentrer nos recherches autour des bâtiments fédéraux. Il ne s'est jamais remis d'avoir échoué à Quantico, son instinct va donc le conduire aux bâtiments importants.

Vivian: Peut être essayera t il de venir ici?

Jack: sûrement je vais aller voir les gardiens pour mettre en place avec eux un plan. Viv' occupe toi des directeurs des bâtiments fédéraux et Martin les avis de recherches. Rendez vous dans deux heures.

Pendant ce temps

Sam: Danny j'ai faim

Danny: Ces liens sont serrés, impossible de les défaire, tu veux que j'essaie avec mes pieds

Sam: Danny, tu ne t'es pas lavé les pieds depuis 3 mois!

Danny: Je suis désolé

Sam: quoi?

Danny: Si j'avais pu être plus fort j'aurai pu m'échapper, tu ne serai pas là

Sam: Et si... Et si...! C'est pas le moment Danny. Maintenant je vais manger.

Elle n'eu d'autres choix de se rendre à la misérable condition que Rosales les avaient attaché, elle mit sa tête dans le plat et pu attraper quelques pâtes, ce qui fit rire Danny.

Sam: Quoi?

Danny: On dirait les aristochats

Sam: quand j'étais gosse, cette scène me faisait rêver.

Danny: Les rêves sont faits pour être vécu Sam

A ce moment il prit une spaghetti dans la bouche et ils réalisèrent la scène mythique des aristochats.

Sam: Merci

2 heures après au FBI

Martin: J'ai déjà reçu plusieurs appels de témoins, la plupart sont bidons, mais 2 ou 3 m'ont paru crédibles: 1 homme correspondant à Rosales en train de roder autour du N.C.I.S.

Jack: T'a prévenu Gibbs?

Vivian: Ouaip, toujours le même caractère

Martin: qui est Gibbs?

Jack: Plus tard! J'ai monté un plan avec les gardiens, ils laisseront entrer Rosales puis l'enfermeront grâce aux grilles électroniques.

A ce moment le téléphone de Martin sonna

Vivian: De mon côté j'ai prévenu tous les directeurs, ils sont prêts à collaborer

Martin: Je viens d'avoir au téléphone un gars qui dit s'appeler... C'était un nom bizarre euh... Jethro Leroy je crois

Jack (en souriant): C'est Gibbs imbécile

Martin (penaud) Ah? En tout cas il dit qu'il vient de recevoir un mot dans sa boîte aux lettres qui nous est adressé il nous le faxe.

Deux minutes après, le fax crachait un morceau de feuille jaunit. Martin lut à haute voix ce qui était marqué.

Martin: Deux jours me semblent trop long, il vous reste une heure. Amitié Edmond Rosales

ps: Tout commence maintenant il est 12h00

Jack (hurlant): Appelle le Martin! On a pas assez de temps, Viv' recontacte les patrouilles, affaires prioritaire

Pendant ce temps

Sam semblait dormir depuis un petit moment, quand elle se réveilla en sursaut

Sam: Danny!

Ce dernier se réveilla suite à son appel

Danny: Hum...

Sam: Je te vois plus où es tu, Danny

Danny: Calme toi Sam, garde les yeux fermé.

Sam: J'ai froid

Danny: Sam! J'ai réussi à enlever mes liens

Danny mit sa main sur ses yeux, il y avait un gaz dans l'air qui piquait, on ne voyait rien. il s'approcha de Sam, enleva sa veste et lui mit sur elle

Danny: Voilà

Sam: Danny je ne veux pas mourir

Danny lui mit sa tête contre son torse et lui caressa les cheveux

Danny: Quand j'étais enfant, et que mon père avait bu. Il faisait toujours la même chose. Il rentrait regardait ce qui n'allait pas, la dernière fois, la veille de l'accident, c'était un cadre qui n'était pas droit. Il m'appelait disait que je le remette droit, puis là il tapait, de toute ses forces. Ma tête a heurté le placard, je suis tombé dans les vaps, quand Raphy m'a secoué pour que je revienne à moi, je lui ai dit que non, que maintenant je voulais partir, je voulais plus le voir, alors il est allé chercher un seau d'eau et me la verser sur la tête et là je me suis réveillé et le lendemain mes parents mourraient. Ce que je veux te dire c'est qu'il faut se raccrocher jusqu'au bout. Et si on doit vraiment mourir je te promets, que tu ne souffriras pas

retour au FBI

Martin: Il ne répond pas!

Vivian: Toutes les patrouilles sont en alertes, on ne peut rien faire de plus.

Jack (shootant dans une chaise) Et merde!

Vivian: Jack, ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'ils reviendront

Jack: tu as raison, ce malade joue avec nos nerfs et il y arrive

Tandis que Viv' tentait de calmer Jack, Martin ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'horloge: 12h15. Il restait trois quart d'heure.

Pendant ce temps

Sam s'était rendormit, Danny la laissa retomber doucement au sol, et se dirigea à tâtons vers la sortie, bien sur la porte était fermée à double tour mais il aperçut une sorte de petit sablier. A côté il y avait une pancarte où il était écrit: Quand le sable remplira, l'oxygène manquera. Il y avait aussi deux pistolet qui était posé, chacun contenait une balle. Il y avait une autre pancarte : « Quand la balle partira, l'âme s'en ira ». Il regarda la jauge, il devait rester environ 45 minutes.

retour au FBI

Martin: C'est pas normal qu'il ne se manifeste pas, ce n'est pas son style.

Il était maintenant 12h20, l'équipe ne savait pas à quoi se préparer ou plutôt à ne pas se préparer. C'est à ce moment qu'un agent qui travaillait à la sécurité surgit. Il s'appelait Walter mais il détestait ce nom issu d'un grand oncle éloigné et tout le monde l'appelait Wally.

Wally: Jack!

Jack, Viv' et Martin: Quoi!

Wally fût étonné de cet engouement, et s'arrêta quelques instants.

Wally: Le gars est en bas, on l'a eu.

L'équipe, Martin en tête se précipitèrent vers l'ascenseur. La descente leur parut interminable. Ils arrivèrent enfin au rez de chaussé et durent parcourir une multitude de couloirs. Rosales s'était introduit par le garage et était passé par une bouche d'aération pour arriver dans le bureau du veilleur de nuit qui n'était pas de service. Il avait été aussitôt repéré par les caméras de surveillance et les agents de service avait fait fermé les grilles qui équipaient chacune des pièces du FBI.

Tout en parcourant les couloirs, Martin se disait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, c'était trop facile. Après avoir sprinté dans d'immenses couloirs et que Jack se soit à moitié foulé la cheville en se raccrochant à un fil et que depuis il ne cessait de pousser des jurons, ils arrivèrent enfin derrière les grilles qui retenaient Rosales prisonnier. Ce dernier riait aux éclats, Martin lui agrippa le col.

Martin: Où sont ils?

Rosales: Je veux être interrogé dans une salle d'interrogatoire

Vivian (pendant que Jack décrochait Martin de Rosales): Vous me promettez de dire où sont mes deux amis et je vous monte dans la salle d'interrogatoire la plus austère qu'il soit ou alors je vous abats d'une vulgaire balle dans la tête en pleins milieux d'un squat remplit de délinquants.

Rosales (prit de panique): Ok ils sont vivants et je vous promets de vous dire où il se trouve.

Vivian: Ok, montez le en salle 12

Jack: Comment?

Vivian: Ce type est un fanatique du FBI il ferait tout pour y entrer.

Martin: Bravo, maintenant il faut savoir où sont Dan et Sam.

Jack: il reste une question, pourquoi la salle 12?

Vivian: 12 est son chiffre porte malheur, c'est ce jour qu'il a échoué, qu'il a enlevé Danny et Sam...

Jack: Je ne vais pas l'interroger, ma cheville est trop douloureuse de plus il ne se confira pas à un homme autre que martin. vivian tu commences, Martin prendra le relais.

Vivian entra dans la salle

Rosales: J'veux à boire

Vivian: Parlez moi avant

Rosales: C'est pas de ma faute tout ça!

Vivian: Pourquoi avoir enlevé Anthony?

Rosales: Pour me rapprocher de Martin, je l'ai eu, j'voulais le rendre avant mais il était malade alors je lui ai donné pleins de médocs pi j'ai appelé le copain à Martin

Vivian: Vous l'avez appelé 5 jours après!

Rosales: Fallait bien que je trouve une combine pour coincer Marty.

Vivian: Vous me dites qu'Anthony c'est le destin en fait

Rosales: Exactement Martin et moi il y en a un de trop.

Vivian: comment avez vous enlevé l'agent Spade?

Rosales: J'ai crevé ses pneus puis je lui ai demandé si elle avait besoin d'aide. J'ai soif!

Vivian: D'accord l'agent Fitzgerald va ma remplacez.

Martin entra dans la salle avec une bouteille d'eau tandis que Viv' rejoignait Jack derrière la vitre teintée.

Martin: Où sont ils?

Rosales: Comme je le disais à ta collègue voilà la clé de l'endroit où ils sont (il boit)

Martin: Mais c'est chez...

Martin, Jack et Viv' eurent juste le temps de voir Rosales se transformer en une énorme boule de feu. Martin fût projeté par terre à cause de l'explosion. Jack oubliant sa blessure courut chercher un extincteur tandis que Viv' sortait Martin de la salle. Elle se hâta de lui enlever les vêtements qui n'étaient pas brûlé en faisant attention à ne pas arracher ceux qui étaient collés à la peau. (véridique) Heureusement il reprit vite connaissance. Pendant ce temps Jack arrosait la salle de mousse. Rosales n'était plus qu'un corps calciné. Jack interpella un laborantin

Jack: Comment cela est il possible, il a juste bu de l'eau et là pff

laborantin: mélange de souffle et d'aluminium+ eau explosion assurée (là part contre étant une daube complète en chimie j'en ai aucune idée)

Vivian: J'accompagne Martin aux urgences

Pendant ce temps

Sam: J'ai mal, Danny j'en ai marre

Danny: T'inquiètes pas ma puce, ils vont arriver

Sam: Regarde la vérité en face on a quasiment plus d'oxygène. La température n'a cessé de monter. On étouffe.

Danny la regarda, elle était belle dans cette robe de soirée, son maquillage coulait le long de son visage, elle pleurait. Il se disait que lui devait être fort, jusqu'au bout pour elle.

Sam: si ta copine apprenait que tu m'as embrassé que dirait elle?

Danny: Je ne sais pas, elle me manque je crois qu'elle m'a oublié

Sam: Tu en trouvera une autre, ne t'inquiètes pas

Danny: Sam, je dois te le dire, il nous reste 10 minutes d'oxygène

Sam: Tue moi

Danny: quoi?

Sam: Danny, tu m'as promis, tu m'as dis que tu ne me laisserai pas souffrir. Il y a une arme là bas

Danny: Je ne peux pas Sam

Sam: si tu ne fais pas ça pour moi, fais le pour Martin

Danny: Martin?

Sam: Je l'ai quitté et il sait que j'ai souffert, il ne voudrait pas que je souffre de nouveau.

Danny: huit minutes, d'accord, s'ils ne sont pas là, nos âmes partiront d'un coup de balle.

Sam: Merci

Sur ces mots elle se rendormi. "dépêchez vous" pensa le jeune homme en pensant à ses collègues

Retour au FBI

Martin était allongé dans un brancard et un masque à oxygène l'empêchait de parler pourtant il réussit à faire un signe à Jack. Celui ci s'approcha, il voulait lui parler et malgré les contestations du brancardier, Martin souleva doucement le masque.

Martin: Les clés... dans ma poche, c'est... c'est ma cave. dis leurs que je suis désolé

Jack n'eu pas le temps de répondre que déjà Martin partait dans les bras de morphée.

Jack (au brancardier): Il va s'en sortir?

brancardier Aucun organe n'a été touché rassuré vous, on l'emmène au Johnson Memorial. Vous nous accompagnez madame?

Vivian (en caressant les cheveux de Martin): non mon temps est compté, j'arrive bientôt Martin

Jack: Martin m'a dit que c'était celle de sa cave.

Vivian: On a plus que huit minutes

Jack n'avait jamais conduis aussi vite, par chance Martin n'habitait pas très loin.

Pendant ce temps

Sam: Danny... S'il te plaît... Fais le je ne tiens plus.

Danny: Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux Sam?

Sam: S'il te plaît

Danny alla chercher les deux armes, il savait déjà comment il allait s'y prendre: une balle dans la tête à Sam puis s'en regarder son corps il retournerait l'arme contre lui.

Danny: Assied toi

Il pointa son arme vers Sam et ferma les yeux.

Pendant ce temps

Ils couraient comme jamais ils n'avaient couru, ils leur restaient 1 minutes 59. Une porte leur résista, puis ce fût le défilé des nombres 1...2...6...8...11 et Enfin la 12. Au moment où Jack allait insérer la clé dans le serrure, un coup de feu retentit de l'intérieur.

Jack: Sammmmmmm Dannyyyy

aidé de Vivian il enfonça la porte, du gaz s'en échappa, c'était irrespirable. a l'intérieur on ne voyait rien.

Vivian: Sam, Danny c'est nous

Danny (d'une voix faible): Viv', ici

Jack aperçut tout d'abord Danny, puis il vit Sam quelques mètres plus loin. Ils étaient vivants. Jack porta Sam en dehors puis retourna chercher Danny. Ils toussèrent beaucoup avant de reprendre leurs esprits. Vivian s'aperçut qu'ils étaient en costard mais elle ne préféra pas poser de question.

Sam: Mes yeux

Vivian qui avait deux foulard nouées autour de son cou, banda les yeux des deux agents pour éviter que la lumière ne les éblouissent de trop. Puis ils furent transportés à l'hôpital.

chambre de Sam

Sam avait un bandeau sur les yeux ce qui l'empêchait de voir où elle était.

Sam: Danny, Danny où es tu?

Vivian était à son chevet

Viv': Hey Sam, c'est Vivian tu es à l'hôpital, Danny est dans une autre chambre avec Jack, il va bien.

Sam: Vivian? Tu veux bien rester avec moi pendant que je m'endors, j'ai peur.

Vivian lui prit la main et s'endormi en même temps que Sam. Ces 3 longs mois avaient été horrible mais tout finissait plutôt bien malgré que 3 des agents se retrouvaient à l'hôpital.

chambre de Danny

Danny dormait depuis un bon bout de temps, Jack à ses côtés. Lorsque soudain il se mit à hurler ce qui réveilla Jack en sursaut.

Danny: Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt

Jack: Danny calme toi, c'est Jack. Personne n'est mort d'accord Sam et Martin vont bien tu m'entends ils vont bien.

Une heure après, Danny était parfaitement réveillé et heureusement les examens n'avaient rien révélé de grave idem pour Sam. Seuls leurs vues avaient légèrement baissé en raison des gaz et de la drogue pour Danny.

Danny: Où est Martin?

Jack: Rosales s'est immolé devant lui, Martin a eu quelques blessures mais rien de grave.

Danny: Merci Jack, je ne sais pas très bien comment te le dire mais vous nous avez sauvé la vie.

Jack: Ce n'est pas moi, c'est un boulot d'équipe. Le principal est que vous soyez là. Ah au fait quand nous sommes arrivés il y a eu un coup de feu, c'était quoi?

Danny se sentit mal, il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question mais heureusement Vivian arriva au bon moment.

Vivian: Sam et Martin viennent de se réveiller

Danny se précipita sur Sam et l'enlaça. Il était tellement heureux de la revoir en bonne santé. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille

Danny: Le pistolet a explosé sous la chaleur.

Sam: Tu m'as sauvé la vie c'est tout ce que j'attendais.

Danny: Amis pour toujours?

Sam: Amis pour toujours!

Ensuite Martin secondé par Viv' et Jack raconta leurs recherches. A la fin de leur récit Danny ajouta

Danny: Martin je voulais te dire...

Martin: Oui?

Danny: Faut vraiment que tu nettoies ta cave!

Tous se mirent à rire de bon cœur. A ce moment une infirmière arriva

infirmière: qui est l'agent Malone?

Jack: C'est moi pourquoi?

l'infirmière: Ils doivent se reposer et ils pourront tous sortir ce soir. J'oubliais vous avez un appel de la salle des infirmières.

Jack: bon les enfants reposez vous, j'arrive

Jack prit l'appel

Jack: Malone?

interlocuteur?

Jack: Salut Leroy

Gibbs: AGENT GIBBS!

Jack: agent Gibbs pardon

Gibbs: As tu retrouvé tes agents?

Jack: Oui ils sont en bonne santé merci de prendre des nouvelles.

Gibbs: Attends, tu es la seule personne chez les fédéraux que je peux sentir et j'aimerai connaître tes agents.

Jack: ça ne te ressemble pas, dis moi plutôt la véritable raison

Gibbs (après un silence): Voilà j'ai rencontré une femme.

Jack n'osa pas lui demander combien de femmes il avait eu dans sa vie.

Jack: et?...

Gibbs: Et elle m'a demandé d'inviter mes amis et j'i peur que 6 collègues de boulots ça fasse un peu juste et vous êtes 5.

Jack: Mais?

Gibbs: Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, je vous attend vers 18 heures. Venez nous chercher au N.C.I.S

Gibbs raccrocha, « il m'énerve » souri jack mais il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer leurs première rencontre.

A l'époque il venait juste d'arriver au FBI et seule Vivian était dans son équipe. Ils avaient eu une affaire concernant la disparition d'un Marin. Jack avait prit l'enquête et avait fait équipe avec Vivian. Quand ils étaient arrivés sur place, Jack avait vu un agent se diriger rapidement devant lui, une tasse de café à la main.

Gibbs( hurlant): J'avais dit pas de fédéraux et encore moins du FBI, on n'a pas besoin de garde chiourne!

Jack détestant qu'on lui donne des ordres sur ce ton, avait prit la tasse de café de Gibbs (l'objet culte de Gibbs) et l'avait balancé à la tête de ce dernier. C'était donc à un Gibbs couvert de café que Jack avait répondu:

Jack: Monsieur Gibbs, je vous avoue que c'est avec un certain plaisir que je vais travailler avec des types de votre espèce désirant de flatter leurs égos mais je suis ici pour retrouver un Marin qui a disparu et je le retrouverai avec ou sans votre aide.

Depuis ce jour, Gibbs avait traité Jack avec respect mais leurs supérieurs n'avaient pas aimés la collaboration de deux "électrons libres" et ils n'avaient plus traité d'affaires ensemble.

Les trois autres sortiraient dans une heure, tout le monde avait entendu parlé de Gibbs et de son redoutable caractère, mais aucun sauf Jack et Vivian ne l'avaient rencontré.

Après s'être remis sur pieds, chacun retourna chez lui pour se préparer.

A 17h30, Jack passa prendre Vivian pour qui la voiture était tombée en panne. Martin, Danny et Sam s'étaient donné rendez vous devant le N.C.I.S.

Jack dévisagea ses collègues, il avait l'habitude de les voir en costard cravate mais là ils étaient en Jeans, tee shirt. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Avant d'entrer Martin le rappela.

Martin: Jack, comment est il vraiment ce Gibbs, je veux dire comment on se prépare?

Jack: Faites attention à vos têtes et tout ira bien

Danny et Sam interrogèrent Martin du regard, celui ci n'était pas plus renseigner, seule Vivian esquissai un large sourire.

Gibbs: Malone, il est 18h01!

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de lui assigner une petite claque derrière la tête, Danny prêt à défendre Jack, saisit le bras de Gibbs, ce dernier le fusilla du regard ce qui fit tout de suite lâcher Danny.

Jack: si tu commences à l'attaquer à chaque claque derrière la tête, il faut te scotcher à lui.

Gibbs: Se scotcher à qui?

Jack ne l'avait pas vu venir mais Gibbs s'était faufilé derrière lui. Jack sourit d'avoir été piégé comme un bleu. Pendant ce temps Sam, Martin et Danny ne cessaient de regarder Gibbs comme quelqu'un sortit d'un autre monde.

Gibbs: Taylor, c'est ça au lieu de tenir raide comme un manche à ballet, va chercher Abby notre scientifique, au sous sol en bas à droite. Nous utiliserons, la fourgonnette du N.C.I.S.

Et pendant que les autres faisaient la connaissance de Gibbs, Danny prit l'ascenseur, descendit au sous sol et suivit la direction indiqué par Gibbs. Il était sur de trouver une scientifique, extrêmement sérieuse, qui passe son temps à vous racontez sa science. Plus il approchait, plus il entendait le son d'une musique metal poussé au maximum, en s'approchant il vit tout d'abord une blouse blanche avec deux couettes de chaque côté des cheveux. Des cheveux noirs comme il n'avait jamais vu. Il se permit un petit raclement de gorge pour signaler sa présence. La laborantine se retourna et Danny se demanda si ce n'était pas ses yeux qui étaient encore fatigué, il resta planté là: Elle était entièrement vêtue de noir, mise à part un chapeau de chirurgien qu'elle avait sur la tête et où elle avait dessiné dessus une tête de mort rouge et sa blouse blanche. Son visage était maquillé en blanc et le contour de ses yeux et lèvres fait en noir. Dans son cou, Danny put voir un tatouage représentant une toile d'araignée.

Abby: Bouh!

Danny: Désolé, mais vous êtes Abby?

Abby: C'est moi et vous?

Danny: Je m'appelle Danny... Danny Taylor

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à bougé d'un poil.

Abby: C'est Hammerfall, vous connaissez?

Danny: Euh non, désolé mais ça bouge. Gibbs nous attend

Abby: Gibbs attendra, voilà mettez ce chapeau, j'en ai prévu un pour tout le monde.

Elle lui donna le même chapeau qu'elle avait sur la tête, Danny ne sut pas dire non.

Danny: Désolé de vous...

Abby: on va passez la soirée ensemble non, appel moi Abby.

Danny: Abby excuse moi de te demander ça mais... t'y vas comme ça?

Abby (faussement étonnée): Bah oui, pourquoi, ça choque?

Danny: Euh non non, t'inquiètes pas.

En remontant au rez de chaussé, les autres eurent la même réaction en voyant Abby mais Martin et Sam ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant Danny en costard avec ce chapeau. Ils firent une drôle de tête quand Abby leur en mit un à chacun. Seul Gibbs n'en avait pas.

Abby: Oh Gibbs s'il te plaît.

Gibbs: Je conduis, on est déjà en retard, et Kate et Dinozzo risquent de se tuer si on arrive pas vite.

Abby: T'es sure que tu veux pas que ces messieurs conduisent je viens de boire deux litres de soda!

Gibbs (faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre): Fitzgerald passe moi les clés.

Sam (à Abby): Pourquoi il n'aime pas conduire?

Abby: C'est pas ça, il ne connaît pas les limites de vitesses.

Sam crut sa dernière heure arrivée dés le démarrage, elle se cramponnait tant qu'elle pouvait à Martin qui ne se sentait pas mieux. Seule Abby semblait bien aller, puisqu'elle écoutait du metal grâce à un MP3. Danny s'approcha d'elle.

Danny: Vous êtes tous comme ça dans l'équipe?

Abby: Dinozzo est peut être le pire, Kate vous déteste déjà avant de vous avoir vu, Ducky te racontera sûrement comment son arrière grand oncle a combattu un serpent venimeux à main nue.

Danny: quelle équipe!

Abby: Et vous présente moi ton équipe.

Danny: alors là tu as Jack, le boss sérieux qui ne sourit jamais, à côté tu as Vivian elle c'est la maman de l'équipe qui soigne mieux que personne tous les bobos du monde. Ensuite tu as Marty, qui aimerai être un beau gosse comme moi mais qui ne m'arrive pas à la cheville, Là celle qui est toute blanche c'est Sam, experte en arts martiaux et enfin tu as moi Danny Taylor.

Abby: J'ai oublié de te présenter Gibbs

Danny: Je crois que je commence à le connaître

Abby (mort de rire): La douceur incarnée et le spécialiste de la nouvelle technologie.

Gibbs: On est arrivé.

L'équipe nota que c'est le premier sourire que Gibbs faisait.

La fête avait déjà commencé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Abby prit la main à Danny pour aller le présenter aux restes de l'équipe, Martin et Sam les suivirent tandis que Jack et Vivian restèrent avec Gibbs et se mêlèrent à la foule.

Abby: Kate!

Kate: Hey Abby!

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignent.

Abby (ironique): Je te présentent tes amis du FBI.

Kate (avec un sourire forcé): Enchanté

Danny eut l'impression que Kate avait posé son regard sur Martin avec beaucoup plus d'insistance que les autres. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de railler son collègue qu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

Anthony Dinozzo: Voilà donc nos fameux amis du FBI, voyons si mon intelligence est aussi élevé que ma beauté.

Kate (soupirant): Quand cesseras tu de te comporter comme un gamin Tony?

Tony: Voyons Kate, écoute ça: toi (en désignant Danny) c'est Dan', ensuite c'est Fitzy et enfin la princesse de la soirée Sam.

Sans était de trop pour Danny qui ne supportait pas que quelqu'un se moquait de ses amis, il plaqua Tony au sol, ce dernier était mort de rire.

Danny: Je te jure que tu m'appelles encore une seule fois Dan' ou que tu te moques de l'un de mes amis et je te fais manger tes mocassins.

Sam: Danny! Calmes toi je suis sur que monsieur Dinozzo n'a pas compris que son intelligence n'était pas du tout égale à sa beauté. Quant à toi (à Tony) tu m'appelles encore une seule fois Sam et je te jures que tu regretteras de m'avoir rencontré.

Tony (A Sam): Pour vous remerciez de m'avoir sauvé la vie, je vous offre un cocktail Samantha Spade?

Sam: Avec plaisir agent Dinozzo.

Tony donna une tape amicale à Danny, celui ci n'en revenait pas.

Danny: Décidément je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes.

Tony: Ah Kate j'oubliais pense à respecter la règle 12.

Et il rejoignit Sam.

Martin: La règle 12?

Kate: Une des règle de Gibbs « tu ne dois pas fréquenter un collègue ».

La fête battait de son plein, puis vînt le moment des slows. Danny et Martin retournèrent s'asseoir.

Danny: Alors Marty, tu vas te lancer? Sam est déjà bien partie.

En effet Sam et Tony ne cessait d'être ensemble. Danny les avait même surpris à s'embrasser. La remarque est que tout les deux étaient bien rouge suite à l'alcool.

Martin: Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer?

A ce moment Kate s'approcha d'eux.

Kate (à Martin): J'adore ce slow tu danses?

Martin: Une invitation venant d'une aussi jolie femme ne se refuse pas.

Danny après avoir fait un clin d'œil moqueur à Martin, préféra sortir dehors. L'odeur de l'alcool lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir. Abby le rejoignit.

Abby: Hey ça va?

Danny: Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que je ne supporte pas vraiment de voir tant d'alcool.

Abby: Ok, moi je suis accro.

Danny: A l'alcool?

Abby: Non! aux sodas!

Danny se mit à rire de bon cœur.

Abby (avec un soda à la main): T'en veux un?

Danny (se son plus beau sourire): Avec plaisir

Abby: Tu es célibataire?

Danny fût étonné mais plutôt amusé par la question d'Abby.

Danny: Oui, depuis 3 mois aujourd'hui.

Abby: Elle a eu tord.

Danny: C'est plus compliqué que ça, disons que c'est moi qui ai disparu de la circulation.

Abby: Je peux t'embrasser sur la joue, juste pour savoir quelle impression ça fait d'embrasser un latino.

Danny: Je t'en prie, il faut dire que je ne me suis jamais fait embrasser par une fille aussi... originale.

Au moment où Abby approcha sa bouche contre ses joues, Danny détourna la tête et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Aucun d'eux n'eut un mouvement de recul. Il était minuit.

Au petit matin dans la camionnette, on pouvait voir Sam qui était allongée sur le torse de Dinozzo et qui avait une migraine dût à l'alcool, Kate et Martin se murmuraient des mots doux et Abby racontait quelques une de ses étranges habitudes comme le fait de dormir dans un cercueil à un danny qui la dévorait des yeux.

C'était Viv' qui conduisait tout en fredonnant une chanson espagnole. Jack observait son équipe, il était heureux. Lui qui avait eu si peur quelques heures auparavant et même pendant ces trois mois pour les trois cadets de son équipe. Son portable se mit à sonner

Jack: Malone?

interlocuteur???

Jack: D'accord je vous remercie madame.

Jack (à son équipe): Les enfants le bureau nous accorde une semaine de congé et c'est aussi valable pour les membres du N.C.I.S.

« L'Homme ne doute de sa liberté que parce qu'il ignore l'étendue immense du pouvoir de l'amour (Milosz) »


End file.
